devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Objects (Devil May Cry 4)
The environments of Devil May Cry 4 are filled with trap objects intended to harm the player, or serve as puzzles one must complete. Most of them prevent the player from accessing an area, while some of them can cause damage and even spawn enemies. List of objects Chrono Slicer Chrono Slicers slow down time when struck with the Key of Cronus. Their primary use is to allow safer passage through the Laser Barriers of the Headquarters of the Order of the Sword. Echidna's Fog Echidna's fog fills Mitis Forest after the release of The Savior, and was created by Echidna to keep Dante from escaping the forest. It creates dimensional warps from room to room, making the forest even more impossible to navigate than normal. Once Echidna is slain, the fog and the thunderstorm accompanying it abate, returning the forest to normal. Grim Grip Grim Grips are non-threatening objects which Nero uses to travel to places not reachable by foot using his Devil Bringer. Gyro Blade A Gyro Blade is a large, spiked statue that Nero can animate by striking them with the Anima Mercury. When lifeless, the Gyro Blade rests on the floor, with several small legs holding it up. Once animated, a blue flame lights on the Gyro Blade's crown, the legs retract, and the entire statue balances on its lower tip. Nero can then build up speed within them by striking them with the Red Queen. Once it has built up energy, Nero can strike the Gyro Blade with his Devil Bringer, catapulting it across the room it is in, and causing it to bounce off the walls until it runs out of energy. While moving, the Gyro Blade spins its many spikes at tremendous speed; this function not only allows it to destroy certain doors and statues, but also lets it rip through any demons that cross its path. Laser Barriers Laser Barriers are defensive installations within the Headquarters of the Order of the Sword. They damage anything that touches them and move at a high rate of speed, making passage through them nearly impossible without the aid of a Chrono Slicer. Miasma Miasma is a poisonous fog that fills the secret laboratories of the Fortuna Castle once the fans are shut down in Mission 16. It slowly drains Dante's Vitality Gauge, though nearly every enemy in the labs drop Green Orbs to facilitate the player's survival. Strange Tree The twisted roots of a Strange Tree block off several paths in Mitis Forest. Only the Sephirothic Fruit can remove them. Vanishing floor Vanishing floors are found in the Mitis Forest, and are used to gain access to areas not accessible by foot. The floors serve as bridges across gaps, but disappear shortly after being stepped on, or at a set time limit. When the floor panel flashes red, it is just about to disappear. They are extraordinarily similar to the Appearing Blocks in CAPCOM's Mega Man series. es:Objetos de Devil May Cry 4 Category:Objects Category:Devil May Cry 4